Brilliant Disguise
by subway20
Summary: Set after 7X15. Paige is dealing with the breakup with Emily. And she's moving forward, she is. Or isn't she?... Definitely a McHastings fic, with mentions of Paily and Spoby.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, guys, I honestly don** **'t know what it is. I wasn't planning to write this fic. As much as I love McHastings - and you know that if you've read my other fics- I am and will always be Team Paily.**

 **But... the ending of the show left me unhappy and frustrated, to say the least. I know that Paige left with her head high. I'm proud of her, really, and I love her more than ever. Still, what a waste. And don't tell me that she wasn't heartbroken...**

 **So, this short fic is probably my way to deal with the frustration and the sadness (and the bit of anger) I felt. I don't know yet if this will be more than a one-shot. I hope some of you, at least, will like this story (don't be afraid to give our opinion!).**

 **I firmly believe that Spencer and Paige could be great together (as friends... or more) -another thing the show failed to explore!**

 **A/N2: Once again, the amazing** _ **siophiefandom**_ **was kind enough to do the betareading, so thanks to her this story is mistake-free. She also gave me some great advice, as usual. Thank you so much!**

* * *

 _ ***This story takes place just after Paige left in 7X15 (maybe one or two days later)***_

* * *

The tears began to fall when she was in the cab. She had managed to maintain her cool enough to keep from crying during the flight; she had even managed to make small talk with her seat-mate, a nice girl with curly red hair (who, just before the plane landed, had asked for her phone number).

But there, in the taxi, on the short ride from Des Moines International Airport to her hotel, the floodgates opened and Paige McCullers began sobbing, all the grief and the letdown and the pain of the past days overwhelming her all of a sudden.

She saw the taxi driver glance briefly at her in the rearview mirror, before letting out a puff of air. The middle-aged man apparently wasn't in the mood to deal with a distressed customer. He probably just wanted to get home - he had told Paige that she was his last fare of the day.

Paige rummaged through her bag, looking for some Kleenex, only to find that she didn't have any left. Feeling even more miserable, she couldn't help but sniffle, earning another glance from the driver.

"...You okay, miss?" he finally asked, though his tone was disinterested.

The auburn girl nodded. "Yeah," she croaked, despite the obvious.

"There's a box of Kleenex in the back seat pocket. Help yourself," the man said, and Paige gratefully reached for the offered tissues. _Pull yourself together, McCullers. You made a decision. You knew it was going to hurt. But you had no other options. You had to leave her... and leave her for good, this time._

Fifteen minutes later, Paige entered her small hotel room, and, without bothering to take off her jacket or even her shoes, threw herself onto the queen size bed and started crying again. She was by herself at long last; she didn't have to pretend anymore. And she was through being strong, at least for that day.

* * *

Paige woke up suddenly at the sound of her cell phone ringing. Her pillow was drenched in tears, and the bed sheets beneath her were all wrinkled. She had wept almost all night long. The tears were for Emily, of course, but also for what was gone and would, undoubtedly, never come back -her teenage years, her hope for a happy ending together with Emily, in California or elsewhere.

She fumbled for her phone on the bedside table before remembering that the device was still in her purse. By the time she grabbed it, the call had gone to voice mail. Paige frowned slightly at the sight of the name on the screen. _Why is Spencer Hastings calling me?..._

Her first thought was that it was about Emily, of course. _Did something happen?... Is she all right?_

As much as she wanted to avoid getting involved in her ex's life anymore, she couldn't help caring. How could she not care? It was _Emily._

With slightly trembling hands, Paige pressed a button on her phone and listened to the message. It was short, yet intriguing.

" _Hey Paige,"_ Spencer's husky voice said, " _I'm just calling to check that you're all right. I mean, that you're okay... enough. I mean, well, you know...Considering what happened. Anyway, if you need to talk, you can call me anytime. Okay?... Well, um, bye_."

Paige couldn't help but huff. It wasn't very Spencer Hastings to be this hesitant. And almost... kind. _As if she cares. As if anyone cares._

Emily's friends, especially Spencer, had always been a bit wary of her, to say the least. And even though they had eventually accepted her relationship with Emily, Paige had never felt part of the gang. Never fully.

It didn't matter anymore, Paige decided. She had no intention of calling Spencer back anyway. She had to move on. A new life lay ahead of her, in a new state, with a new, exciting job - assistant coach for the University of Iowa's swim team. She had to focus on that, and that only.

Paige hesitated for a minute -not more- before deleting the call, deciding at the same time that it was for the best to get rid of every Rosewood-related phone number on her cell. Even Emily's.

* * *

 _Five weeks later_

She was doing well. It wasn't self-persuasion; She was objectively doing well. She was renting a small but nice enough apartment in walking distance of the campus. Her new colleagues, especially the head coach, had welcomed her simply, but also with genuine warmth, in typical Midwest fashion.

And the team seemed to be very willing to learn from her - Paige McCullers, a talented former swimmer, who could have made it to the Olympics, if not for a stupid car accident that wrecked her knee.

Her parents hadn't come out and said that they were happy to see her far away from Emily (in fact, the raven-haired girl had really grown on them when she was living with their daughter in Stanford), but Paige knew that they were relieved to see her out of Rosewood - for the second time, and for good, this time, they hoped.

Nick McCullers, especially. And even though Paige was now an independent, totally responsible young woman, she was glad to have her parent's approval. It was one less thing to worry about, wasn't it?...

That evening, Paige was working late at her desk at the University of Iowa, catching up on some paperwork, when her office phone rang. Thinking it was the head coach, Paige picked up immediately, and froze at the sound of an unmistakable, husky voice.

"...Paige? It's Spencer."

"Spencer?" Paige said, the surprise obvious in her voice.

"You have a swim meet in Chicago with your team next weekend, right?" Spencer asked forthrightly.

"Yes, why? And how do you know that?" Paige said, puzzled. But then, it was Spencer. What she really wanted to know, she always got to know.

"I'll be in Chicago that weekend, too," the slim brunette said, ignoring Paige's questions. "A work-related trip, but it should be all over by Saturday afternoon. So, I was thinking, since we're going to be there at the same time, why don't we hang out together that evening?"

"Hang out? With me?" Paige snorted, in a tone that her sixteen-year-old-self would not have disavowed.

There was a brief silence on the other end of the line before Spencer said, annoyed: "Unless you have something else planned, of course."

"Maybe I do," Paige countered, her tone defensive. "Maybe I have something better to do on a Saturday night in Chicago."

"Oh," Spencer simply said.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I do."

It was a lie, and both girls knew it.

Spencer let out a deep sigh. "Okay, McCullers. Forget I asked. Good luck at the swim meet."

She hung up, without waiting for Paige's answer.

Paige literally threw her phone on her desk, frustrated. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _How am I supposed to move on if the past keeps constantly showing up -and in the form of Spencer Hastings, of all people?_

A part of her - a _big_ part of her- had wanted to say yes, of course. She was dying to know how Emily was doing, whether Emily had asked about her, or even just mentioned her name in conversation. And whether Emily _missed_ her, as much as she missed Emily.

But Paige knew that going there -meeting Spencer, talking about Rosewood, about Emily- would do her more harm than good. It was too soon. The wound was still fresh.

Maybe in a few months, or more likely years, she'd be able to meet the girls again (even Emily herself) and have a normal, pain-free conversation among old friends. But not yet.

* * *

 _ **Six days later - Chicago**_

"...Spencer?"

The tall, slender brunette turned to face a slightly out-of-breath, definitely flustered Paige McCullers. Spencer's heart skipped a beat -much to her own surprise- at the sight of the auburn girl.

"Paige? What are you doing here? And how did you know where to find me?"

Paige dipped her head. "I called your office," she confessed.

Spencer bit a smile and nodded. "Okay," she simply said.

She grabbed her briefcase and headed for the door. Paige hesitated for a few seconds before following the other girl out of the courtroom.

"How did the swim meet go?" Spencer asked, without even bothering to turn around to look at the other girl.

"We won," Paige replied simply.

She sped up her pace to catch up with Spencer. "How did the hearing go?"

"We won," Spencer said, a satisfied smile on her lips.

Paige cracked a nervous smile. "So... you wanna grab a drink to celebrate?" she said, her voice a little unsure.

After the abrupt ending of their phone call a few days earlier, Spencer had every right to send her packing, in Paige's opinion.

The younger Hastings halted her steps and glanced at Paige. "A drink? With you? Now?"

"Well, yeah," Paige said, flustered. _Why am I all jittery all of a sudden?..._

"Maybe I have something better to do," Spencer said, her eyebrows quirked, her tone not harsh, but a bit defiant.

Paige dipped her head. _Okay, you had that coming, McCullers._

"Fair enough. I understand," she muttered, burying her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket.

At that very moment, Spencer felt an unexpected feeling come over her. It was hard to define - a mix of guilt, compassion, and... desire. Spencer didn't know what it was, or what it meant. All she knew was that she wanted to spend some more time with Paige McCullers.

* * *

 _ **Later that evening**_

The noise in the bar was at full blast, and the two young women had to practically shout or speak very near each other's ear to communicate.

Not that they had talked much at that point, as it turned out. As surprising as it was (to both of them), Spencer and Paige were really enjoying spending the evening together. Somehow, in the never-ending book of Rosewood drama, they unexpectedly found themselves on the same page.

"You know," Spencer said, after taking another sip of her second Manhattan, "I'm SO tired of all this bullshit." "All this Rosewood bullshit," she clarified when she saw Paige's perplexed face.

"Yeah?" Paige ventured, unsure of what Spencer was trying to tell her.

"Yeah," Spencer went on. "I'm so done with it. With everyone acting as if what we experienced during all those awful years was normal. And with everyone concluding that the relationships we had -and that we have now- are not... problematic, to say the least."

"Is that really what you think?" Paige asked with a small frown.

"I'm not talking about you and Em," Spencer clarified. She sighed. "God, no. You guys were so good for each other... sorry," she added quickly. "I don't want to rub salt in that wound. Still, you two had the most genuine relationship of all of us, if you ask me."

"What about you and Toby?"

Spencer made a face. "Well... I'd rather not go there, Paige."

"Why? Are you... are you and Toby in a bad place? Are you back together, or... not?"

Spencer sighed deeply. "See, that's the thing. I don't really know. We had this on-again, off-again relationship for so many years. It was great, sometimes, don't get me wrong. But it was also... very complicated. And I don't know where we stand anymore. I wish I could be as brave as you, and make a clear decision," she concluded.

Paige frowned. "Me? Brave?" _You obviously haven't seen me crying my eyes out almost every night since I broke up with Em._

Spencer stared at Paige in disbelief.

"...Come on, McCullers. You're the one who got away from that town first, which makes you the smartest of us all, as much as I hate to admit it. And you're definitely one of the bravest people I know, period."

Paige shrugged and dipped her head. "Emily used to told me that, too," she confessed in a low voice.

"...Well, for once, I have to agree with Em," Spencer said. "She seems to be doing okay, by the way. In case you're wondering," she added.

"Good. That's good," Paige said, nodding a little bit too quickly. "Emily deserves to be happy."

"So do you," Spencer observed. "And by the way, I didn't say Emily is... happy."

Paige frowned, alarmed. "She isn't?"

Spencer seemed to ponder her answer for a moment.

"...I don't really know, Paige," she said. "You know Emily. She can be stubborn. I mean, not like you-and-me-stubborn, McCullers. But in a more subtle way. And since you left, Em is... I don't know, she seems off. Like she's physically there, in Rosewood, but her mind, not to mention her heart... is elsewhere," Spencer said cautiously, studying Paige's face.

The auburn girl shook her head. "Spencer... why are you telling me this? To make me feel guilty?" she said, in a higher tone of voice than usual.

"What? No," Spencer stammered, taken aback. "Paige, it's not that at all."

"So, why? As you said yourself, I made a decision. The hardest one of my life, believe me."

"I know, Paige. And I told you, I think it was incredibly brave and noble of you," Spencer said with force. "I guess that... I don't want you or Em to live your lives in a brilliant disguise, that's all."

"A... brilliant disguise?"

"Yes. Both pretending you're fine, when you're not. Both sacrificing yourself, because you think it's the right thing to do," Spencer clarified. _Something I'm very familiar with,_ she thought.

"I'm not pretending about anything, Spencer," Paige protested. "I'm really fine. I mean, not everything is perfect, of course, but... I'm doing well. I'm... healing. And this isn't a sacrifice. I'm living my life, and so does Em."

Spencer stared at the auburn girl for a few seconds, pondering whether she would challenge Paige's last statement. She eventually choose not to argue, and shrugged.

"If you say so," she said, motioning to their waiter to bring them the check.

Then, out of the blue, she shot Paige a radiant smile.

"I don't know about you, McCullers, but I could use some fresh air, and a quieter atmosphere. Wanna take a walk?"

* * *

They didn't know who had initiated it, but they were kissing, with an urgency and a desperation that had surprised them both. They hadn't really talked since they had left the bar, only exchanging a few mundane words about the surprisingly fair and warm Chicago night, as they walked along the Navy Pier.

Maybe it was the pleasant weather, or the cocktails she had had at the bar, but Spencer was feeling relaxed and burden-free, for the first time in a long while.

Still, she hadn't planned to kiss Paige - _Paige McCullers! -_ but there she was. And it felt good. It felt incredibly good.

When their lips parted, the two young women stared at each other, in a mix of disbelief and desire.

Paige was about to speak but Spencer cut her short, her voice huskier than ever.

"Your hotel or mine? Mine is nearer, I think. Just two blocks from the Pier."

"Yours, then," Paige stammered. Her heart was pounding in her chest. _I don't know what's happening, and I don't want to answer that question for now. I just know I don't want to resist._

* * *

"...You know, I always thought you had a gay vibe," Paige said, as they lay next to each other, naked, on the king size bed in Spencer's fancy hotel room.

Spencer quirked a brow. "Really?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," Paige nodded. She took a quick glance at the other girl, just to confirm that Spencer was okay with what she had just said. Not to mention, with what they had just done.  
But Spencer didn't look offended, or even surprised. She was actually wearing a half-amused, half-smug smile on her face. "You're not the first one to tell me that," the brunette admitted.

Paige pouted, earning a small giggle from Spencer. "...But you're my first girl," Spencer added after a beat, her voice a bit lower, a slight blush on her cheeks.

Paige's face lit up. "Really? I am?"

"Of course," Spencer scoffed. "Seriously, McCullers!"

"Well, it certainly didn't show. You definitely seemed to know... what you were doing."

"I've been reading a lot," Spencer deadpanned.

"Yeah. Of course. Reading," Paige smirked, earning a small nudge in the ribs from Spencer.

"Ouch, Hastings!" Paige protested. She twisted her body to face Spencer more fully.

"Seriously, are you okay?" she asked, her voice softer, the concern obvious on her face. Paige's big brown eyes were staring deeply into Spencer's, and the Rosewood girl felt a warm feeling in her chest. _How on earth could Emily let this gorgeous, sexy, amazing woman go?..._

She reached out to tuck a strand of auburn hair behind Paige's ear.

"I'm okay. More than okay, actually. I feel really, really good" she assured her, and Paige's face lit up.

They remained silent for a while, studying each other, oddly more shy in the aftermath than they had been before. _Things are always so much easier at night than in broad daylight_ , Spencer thought.

And then Paige asked, her voice soft but clear:

"So... us, here, like this... what does it mean?"

Spencer bit her bottom lip. "I don't know," she said honestly. "Do you?"

Paige shook her head. "No. I don't know, either. I wasn't... I wasn't expecting this, to tell you the truth."

"Neither was I," Spencer smirked. "Believe me. But I don't regret it," she quickly added when she saw the slight wince on Paige's face.

"I don't either. Whatever it was... whatever it _is_ , I don't regret it. At all," the auburn girl affirmed.

"So, what now?" Spencer asked.

"Now? A big breakfast, maybe?" Paige said with a small shrug.

"Paige... that's not what I mean."

"I know, I know. But do we have to figure this out right now?" Paige asked with a small but adorable pout.

Spencer grinned at her. "Maybe not right now, "she conceded. "And I could definitely use breakfast."

" it is, then. Pancakes or waffles?" Paige asked in a giddy tone.

"Both, please. And extra strong coffee."

"Obviously," Paige said. "I'm perfectly aware of the Hastings obsession with coffee", she teased.

"Oh yeah? And what else do you know about me?" Spencer asked, raising a brow.

"Not much," Paige admitted. "Although, after last night,I know a bit more about... certain things about you," she smiled, her eyes wandering over Spencer's naked body.

"You certainly do," Spencer said, rolling her eyes. "And I guess I can say the same about you, now, McCullers."

"And... that's a good thing, right?" Paige asked, her voice a little unsure.

"Definitely a good thing."

They beamed at each other. They had no way of knowing it, but both girls were thinking the exact same thing: _I wouldn't mind learning more about you._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Some of you might recognize the title -"Brilliant Disguise"- as a Bruce Springsteen song - one of my favorite songs of all times, I must say. Sorry, Bruce! ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ...So guys, I** **'d thought I could explore this dynamic a little bit more... This was originally planned to be a one-shot, but I wasn't expecting such great reviews to this fic. Your feedback really keeps me going! So, there's another chapter!**

 **A/N: Thank you, _siophiefandom,_ as always, for the betareading and the brilliant edits.**

* * *

 _ **Three weeks later - Philadelphia**_

"...Aria, can I talk to you about something?" Spencer asked, her tone a bit wary.  
The petite brunette set her teacup down on the table and smiled at her best friend. "Of course, Spence."

She was accustomed to seeing Spencer a little cranky when she hadn't had her morning coffee yet. But that day, her friend seemed especially edgy.

"Remember when I told you I was going to Chicago? A few weeks ago?" Spencer whispered. She was glancing around cautiously, as if afraid that someone in the Café could overhear their conversation.

"Um, yes?" Aria said, not really knowing why Spencer was being so paranoid. "It was for work, right? That difficult divorce case you were working on?"

"Yeah," Spencer nodded. "And we won."

"Good," Aria smiled. "So?... What about Chicago then?"

Spencer fidgeted in her seat and cleared her throat.

"Well, while I was there, I saw Paige."

"Paige? You mean Emily's Paige?" Aria asked.

Spencer cringed slightly at her friend's choice of words. _Emily_ _'s Ex,_ she corrected in her head.

"She's not anymore..." she began, before sighing. "Yep, that Paige."

"Okay," Aria said, surprised. "I thought Paige was living in Iowa now?"

"She is, but that weekend, she was in Chicago with the swim team she's coaching," Spencer explained, her voice still a bit softer than usual.

"Okay, so you two were in the same city at the same time, and what? You ran into each other?" Aria asked, not getting what the problem was precisely.

"Not exactly," Spencer muttered, dipping her head.

Aria was now staring at her friend with a perplexed look.

"Spencer? What happened? Did you two argue, about... about Paige and Em's breakup?"

"What?" Spencer frowned, startled. "No, that's not it at all, Aria," she said, her tone a bit harsh.

"Okay. So, what is the problem here, Spencer?"

"Who said there is a problem?" Spencer almost snapped.

"Um, your face, and your tone?" Aria pointed out, rolling her eyes. "Seriously, Spencer, what is it?"

Spencer let out a frustrated sigh. "Sorry, Aria," she said sheepishly.

"It's okay," Aria assured her friend. "But please, Spence, tell me what's bothering you."

"...Paige and I... we kinda hooked up," Spencer confessed, her eyes down, her voice barely audible.

"You... mean... you..." Aria stammered, her doe-eyes wider than ever.

"Yes. We spent the evening at a bar, and the night at my hotel," Spencer clarified. "In my bed."

"Wow," Aria said. "I don't really know what to say."

Spencer whined and took her head in her hands. "Yeah. I can't blame you for being speechless. Sorry, but I really needed to tell someone about... this. But please don't tell the others," she pleaded. "Especially not Emily... for obvious reasons."

"Of course I won't," Aria said. "But... you and Paige... does it mean... I don't know, something? Or was it... a one-night thing? An experiment?"

Spencer raised a brow. "An experiment? For whom?"

"Well, for you, obviously, I guess, since you're straight, as far as I know. Though I always thought you had a gay vibe," Aria stated.

Spencer scoffed. "Oh no, not you too? Paige told me the exact same thing. Seriously Ar, I don't even know whether I'm gay now. I mean, I'm still attracted to guys."

"Well, maybe you're bi," Aria pointed out.

"Maybe," Spencer said impatiently. "But that's not the problem, Aria. The problem isn't that I slept with a girl. The problem is that I slept with _Paige_."

"And?..." Aria ventured.

Spencer glared at her. "And what? Were you expecting details?"

"No, no, Spencer, of course not," Aria said quickly. "What I mean is: what now?"

"I don't know," Spencer sighed. "I'm lost, Aria. Totally lost. And I can't help feeling guilty about... you know, about Emily."

"Did you... did you talk with Paige about all that? I mean, after?"

"We talked a bit, in the morning," Spencer said with a shrug. "We were... both surprised at what had happened between us, but we weren't upset. Not at all. You know the talk felt... I don't know, rather natural. We weren't ill at ease at all. Which is kinda weird, when you think about it. We had every reason to feel uncomfortable, but we didn't."

"And after that night? Did you see or called each other?"

"Not really," Spencer said in a glum tone. "I mean, we texted a few times, but... just the usual small talk, you know. To let each other know that we got home safely, that kind of stuff. We never talked about the elephant in the room."

"I see," Aria stated simply.

After a minute of silence, the petite brunette said in her soft, caring voice:

"Maybe you should call Paige? Or e-mail her? You know, to talk about that... elephant," she grinned, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I don't know, Aria," Spencer muttered. "Why doesn't _she_ call me? Why do _I_ have to do the first move?"

Aria shook her head in disbelief. "Really, Spencer? Is that what this is about? A test of pride? Because, if that's the case, let me tell you, it's stupid. And it could go on for a while, considering you and Paige can both be... very stubborn."

"McCullers is stubborn," Spencer protested. "I'm just... competitive, that's all."

Aria rolled her eyes and smirked. "If you say so. But well, since you asked for my opinion, Spence: just call her."

* * *

Before Spencer even had a chance to follow Aria's advice, Paige contacted her. It was another brief and very simple, text message: (" _My team's got a swim meet in Philly next weekend. So, if you're free, it would be_ _nice_ _to catch up?_...)" Still, as casual as it was, Paige had typed and re-typed it several times before sending it. She had wanted it to sound relaxed, but not too detached; after all, she and Spencer still didn't know what they "had" - or whether they even "had" something at all, period.

Spencer's answer was immediate but equally brief: "S _ure. Just text me the details the day before."_

And Paige did just that. She suggested dinner at a small Italian restaurant on Walnut Street – something nice, but not too fancy, a place where they could talk –not like in that noisy bar in Chicago.

And, just in case, Paige thought, the hotel where she and the team were staying wasn't far from the restaurant. Not that she intended her encounter with Spencer to end exactly as the previous one had ended, though she wouldn't have minded, if she was being honest with herself.

Since that night, the other girl hadn't left her mind much – Spencer's husky and sexy voice, Spencer's slender body, Spencer's incredibly smooth and fair skin - making it _two_ girls that Paige McCullers was thinking about almost constantly. It was annoying, when all she wanted to do was move on with her life, and meet new people, and new love interests. _What is it_ _about_ _Rosewood_ _women?..._

When Saturday came, though, they had to change their plans at the last minute. A nervous Paige called Spencer at around 5PM. The call went straight to voice mail, much to Paige's annoyance.

« …Hey Spencer,» Paige said, « I know we had plans to meet at this restaurant in town this evening, but… do you mind a slight change of plan? I'm, like, on duty tonight. You know, a few girls on the team are grounded because of a prank they pulled on the bus, and the head coach asked me to, well, keep a close eye on them. So I can't really leave the hotel, you see? How about you meet me there and we can order room service and watch TV or Netflix in my room, or… just talk or… whatever, you know?... Though I'd totally understand if you'd prefer to take a rain check. Well, anyway, let me know, okay? Bye."

Paige hung up and cursed herself internally. _Just talk or whatever… and you had to mention Netflix. Great, McCullers. Now Spencer is really gonna think that she's your booty call, and nothing else. At least, you didn't_ _invite her to_ _"Netflix and chill"... well, not directly._

The thing was, Paige was more than eager to see Spencer. She had been excited about it ever since she found out about the team's trip to Philly. She didn't really know why she was so excited, exactly. Her encounter with Spencer in Chicago had left her with mixed feelings.

They have really bonded during that night, not only because of the sex (which, albeit unexpected, had been truly enjoyable) but also because they had found in each other a sympathetic ear. Even though, back in their Rosewood days, they had gone from being rivals, at first, to being almost friends at the end, they had never really connected on a deeper level– until that night in Chicago.

Somehow, it was much easier for Paige, at this stage in her life, to get along with Spencer–probably because they were older, and also because Paige _knew_. She knew about the insanity of Rosewood – and the insanity of some of its inhabitants. Even though she got out, she had been _there,_ for all those scary and unbelievable events (even though she had never really felt part of the gang). And Spencer, for her part, was still somewhere in between -she had escaped from Rosewood once, when she left for college, but she had had to come back. Rosewood was like a curse - and, for both of them, a place inextricably linked to their youth, and to their love life.

A few minutes later, Paige's train of thoughts was interrupted by a text from Spencer. " _McCullers, if you wanted me in your hotel room, you_ _only_ _had to say_ _so_ _in the first place. By the way,_ _it would be helpful if you_ _'d_ _text me the exact location of your hotel, and your room numbe_ _r, too_ _. PS: Room service sounds nice. Do they have club sandwiches_ _and mimosas_ _?"_

Paige grinned, and immediately texted Spencer back the requested details. Then she grabbed the hotel brochure from the bedside table and checked out the room service menu.

* * *

When Spencer exited the elevator on the fifth floor at the Holiday Inn Express, she almost bumped into a group of girls in their track suits, who seemed to be overly excited.

"Sorry miss, I mean madam,I guess," said one of the girls, earning some giggles from the others.

Spencer arched a brow,simply nodded, and began to make her way down the hallway. She knew better, though, than to go directly to Paige's room. She could feel the eyes of the girls (athletes from Paige's team, she assumed) glued to her back.

She stopped in front of room 518 -Paige was staying in 512- and rummaged through her purse, as if searching for her hotel key card.

She heard some more annoying giggles from the group of girls, and then the soft ring of the elevator. With a quick glance to her left, Spencer made sure that the college girls had left the floor before backtracking to Paige's door.

She knocked softly, and, much to her surprise, her heart skipped a beat when she heard Paige's husky voice saying "I'm coming!". The door opened quickly, and Paige's head popped up.

"Spencer," the auburn girl said, a wide smile on her lips. 'You made it."

"Of course," Spencer said with a small shrug. Paige took a step back to let Spencer in.

"Hi," she said, dipping her head slightly. "Hi," Spencer echoed.

Paige seemed a bit nervous, but also genuinely happy to see her. She was dressed casually, in some grey skinny jeans and a v-neck navy blue t-shirt, but Spencer also noticed her light, but fancy make-up ( _god, that pink lipstick looks really good on her!)_ and the silver teardrops earrings.

Spencer scanned the room and smiled at the sight of an appetizing food tray. "You know, I wasn't really serious about the club sandwiches and the mimosas," she observed.

Paige's face fell, in disappointment. "You weren't? I can order something else, if you..."

"Paige," Spencer cut her off, "it's fine. Actually, it's perfect."

"Oh, okay," Paige said, relieved. "We also have some bittersweet chocolate cake for dessert. I thought you'd like it."

"I love bittersweet," Spencer approved, an amused smile on her lips. "Actually, bittersweet is the story of my life. Maybe even my middle name," she joked, before sitting on the queen size bed. Spencer's tone was light and teasing, but her tired, deep brown eyes said otherwise.

Paige nodded. She understood. _I guess I can say the same._

Her eyes studied Spencer, who was now taking off her high heels with a sigh of relief. The slim brunette was wearing a light blue suit over a white silk tank top.

"I came over directly from work," she explained. "Today was hell."

Paige winced. "Sorry to hear that. And... for canceling our plans to go out. As I said, I'm on duty..."

Spencer smirked. "Yeah, you mentioned that. So, this assistant coach job is far from relaxing, then?"

Paige sighed and sat on the bed beside Spencer. "Oh, you know, since I'm the newest member of the staff, I guess it's to be expected. But some of these girls are... a little immature, to say the least."

"Yeah? Well, I think that I saw a bunch of them out in the hall, giggling like schoolgirls," Spencer said. "Don't worry, I made sure they didn't see me heading to your room," she quickly added, when she saw the worried look Paige was wearing.

"Sorry," Paige said. "It's just..."

"I get it, McCullers."

And then, Spencer leaned in and dropped a soft kiss on Paige's lips.

* * *

' _Jessica Jones'_ was playing on Paige's laptop screen, but neither of the girls was paying attention to the TV show.

They were lying on the bed, kissing. Soft, playful kisses at first, which quickly became more intense, as did their breathing. They were still fully clothed, but Spencer's hands were venturing under Paige's t-shirt. And Paige's hands were soon following the curve of Spencer's hips, near the zipper of her suit's skirt.

That's when they heard a knock on the door, followed by the sound of a teenage girl's voice. "Coach McCullers! We need you! Meghan and Kayla are fighting again!"

Paige groaned and, with a deep sigh, pulled away from Spencer's lips (and body) and quickly got up from the bed. A flustered Spencer stared at her, her usually flawless brown hair tangled and matted, her eyes a little hazed.

Paige mouthed a "sorry" at her and reached for her shoes and her track jacket. "I'll be back as soon as I can," she whispered almost sheepishly, and Spencer shot her a wry smile.

"I hope so, _Coach McCullers._ "

* * *

When Paige came back into the room twenty minutes later, Spencer was still lying on the bed, but she had taken off her skirt and her tank top. Paige gulped audibly at the sight of Spencer's lacy dark red underwear. Her reaction wasn't lost on Spencer, who raised a playful eyebrow at the auburn girl.

"I made myself comfortable," Spencer said with a crooked smile. "Hope you don't mind." She was obviously enjoying the situation a little too much.

Paige huffed and quickly get rid of her shoes and jacket. She was unzipping her jeans when Spencer's voice interrupted her.

"Wait. I want to undress you myself." Spencer's voice was even huskier than usual, and Paige felt her knees go weak all of a sudden. _Shit. Since when does Spencer Hastings have this power over me?..._

A very aroused, rosy-cheeked Paige was softly moaning Spencer's name when another knock on the door interrupted them, less than half an hour later.

"Fuck," Spencer said between gritted teeth. "What now? Meghan and Kayla are having a pillow fight and they need you to referee?"

She removed her right hand from Paige's panties, earning a groan of protest from the other girl. Spencer giggled at Paige's obvious disappointment. She was feeling rather frustrated herself, but couldn't help finding the situation amusing. And exciting. The night was still young, after all.

"Coach McCullers, are you still awake?" Paige heard the urgency in Coach Fraser's voice. "We have a situation. Seems three of the girls are missing," said the concerned voice behind the door.

"Damn it," Paige muttered, before slipping out of Spencer's arms and rushing to the door.

"Wait," Spencer hushed her. "You might want to get dressed first. And, um, maybe fix your hair a bit?..."

* * *

Spencer was asleep when an exhausted Paige returned to her room, more than two hours later. She and the other two coaches had had to track down the runaway girls to a night club located in another part of the city. They had eventually brought them back to the hotel, of course, but then they then had had to deal with the rest of the girls. A bunch of them, over excited by the drama, had been disturbing the other guests by pacing up and down the hotel's corridors, talking and laughing loudly.

When coach Fraser announced that the whole team was going to be grounded for the next month, with no more post-victory celebrations and a strict "stay-in-your-room" policy during outside swim meets, the mood deflated and the girls returned to their rooms without further resistance.

As tired and irritated as she was after all the drama, Paige had expected to pick things up with Spencer right where they had left off. But seeing the brunette peacefully asleep, her determination faded away.

With a defeated sigh, Paige sat on the edge of the bed and stared at Spencer in silence. _She's stunning. So slender and yet so strong. Like a beautiful, unbreakable reed... wait, why am I thinking that? That's stupid. And pointless. I guess I should get some rest too._

Shaking her head at her own thoughts, Paige cautiously laid herself on the bed beside Spencer.

Spencer mumbled something in her sleep and snuggled against Paige, burying her face in the auburn girl's neck. Paige froze, torn between the desire to wake the other girl up and resume their previous activities or to let her sleep.

She had noticed the dark, deep circles under Spencer's eyes. _She's working too hard. And this endless Rosewood drama is consuming her._

She felt the sudden urge to protect Spencer at all costs, as she had done for Emily. _Emily..._ Paige had tried not to think too much about the raven-haired girl during the last few weeks- a losing battle. Emily was still in her thoughts, and even in her dreams sometimes. Way too often, if you asked her.

Paige sighed again and softly kissed Spencer's hair. "Sleep, Spence. I'm here," she whispered. But Spencer's unconscious reaction took her aback. The name Spencer was now muttering in her sleep, a dreamy smile on her lips, wasn't Paige's. It was Toby's.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N1: Are you still out there, McHastings shippers?... I hope so. By the way, I** **'m forever a Paily fan at heart. Of course. But this story is definitely gonna be a McHastings fic. Probably not a very long one, though, but I think I have a few more chapters in stock. I always appreciate your feedback, readers!**

 **A/N2: Big thank you, as always, to the best betareader ever,** _ **siophiefandom**_ **!**

* * *

 _Philadelphia - The following morning_

Spencer opened her eyes and blinked. The small hotel room was illuminated by early morning light, and she could hear the shower from the bathroom.

The slim brunette smiled and stirred lazily. _Well, it_ _'s_ _not surprising that McCullers is an early riser. Damn, those swimmers..._

A quick look at her cell phone confirmed that it was only 6.30 AM. Spencer rolled her eyes and plopped herself back onto the bed.

A few minutes later, the bathroom door opened and Paige stepped out, wrapped in a white towel, her hair damp from the shower.

"Hi," Spencer grinned.

"Hi," Paige said. "Sorry if I woke you up, with the shower and all."

"It's okay," Spencer assured her.

"The team bus is leaving soon, you know, so..." Paige said. Spencer noticed that she was looking everywhere but at her.

"Oh," Spencer said, disappointed. "You don't have time for breakfast, then?"

"Definitely not," Paige said, her tone a little curt. "But there's a coffeemaker in the room, and some coffee sticks, so help yourself."

Paige rummaged around in her travel bag, her back facing Spencer. "Where is my hair conditioner? I can't find it..." she mumbled through her teeth.

"Paige," Spencer said.

"Yeah, what," Paige muttered, without even bothering to turn around.

"Paige." Spencer's voice was firmer this time. "Is anything wrong?"

"What? No," Paige said defensively. She grabbed something from her bag and turned to face Spencer.

"Listen Spence, it's just that... I don't have much time."

"So, I can't even get a good morning kiss?" Spencer pouted.

Paige dipped her head and let out a small sigh. "Spencer..."

"What?" Spencer said, her voice a little louder. "Is it because I fell asleep last night? I'm sorry, because I waited for you to come back, but it took you forever, and I was truly exhausted."

"I know," Paige cut her off. "And I understand."

Spencer got up from the bed and came closer to Paige, whose eyes were now glued to the floor.

"McCullers? You can't even look at me know?" Spencer lamented. She was feeling incredibly frustrated by Paige's behavior.

Paige sighed again, and raised her eyes to meet Spencer's. The auburn girl looked exhausted, as if she hadn't gotten much rest during the night.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked in a softer voice. "What's wrong?"

Paige shot her a tired smile. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little tired, I guess. Sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry," Spencer said pointedly. She leaned in and dropped a light kiss onto Paige's cheek. "I know you're in a rush, but what about a cup of this probably complimentary, probably bad-tasting coffee? And I recall that I even have a couple of granola bars in my bag, if you want one."

Paige nodded, her throat tight. Spencer didn't deserve her grumpiness, nor her coldness. _I can't blame her for still having dreams and feelings, about her ex. After all, I know exactly how it feels..._

"Thank you," she whispered. "I could use a coffee."

* * *

Three weeks later, Paige texted Spencer that she had started to date someone, a woman who also worked for the University of Iowa (as a T.A.).

Spencer texted back that that was totally fine with her, and that she wished Paige the best with her new 'relationship'.

Paige stared at Spencer's reply, and especially at the quotes she had used, with a bit of sadness. And then, with increasing frustration and anger. She thought about answering Spencer with something like: "that says a lot, coming from a 'relationship' expert like you," but, in the end, she decided against it.

She had agreed to go on a date with Clare (the T.A.) because she wanted to move on. Clare was good-looking and sweet, though a little uptight. And she had never heard of Rosewood or of the Hastings-DiLaurentis family drama. Paige wasn't asking for anything more, at least for the moment.

After that, Paige and Spencer didn't contact each other for weeks. Until a weird, late-night phone call from Spencer.

That weekend, the Iowa team had hustled off to Washington DC for another swim meet, and Paige, after a busy day of coaching, was begging for nothing but a quiet, lazy Saturday evening in front of her hotel room TV.

Paige didn't identify the background noise on Spencer's side of the line at first -a mix of tinkles, clanks, and a muffled melody. She had taken the call a bit grudgingly, her pride telling her not to answer, her heart telling her that if Spencer was calling her that late, and after weeks of silence, it might be important.

"...Spencer," she said, her voice a bit cautious. "Is everything all right?"

At the other end of the line, Spencer let out a loud snort.

"No, not really, McCullers. Everything is so fucked up. _I'm_ so fucked up."

"Uh?" Paige asked, puzzled. Spencer sounded a bit drunk _and_ depressed, a dangerous combination.

"Nobody loves me," Spencer whined. "My family is a nightmare. My love life is a disaster."

"I see," Paige stated simply. Spencer being over-dramatic wasn't a first; but she also seemed to be on the verge of breaking down, and Paige couldn't help but feel concerned.

"Hastings, you're just having a bad day," she said.

Spencer scoffed. "A bad _day_ , McCullers? I'm having a bad _life_ , that's the thing."

"Spencer," Paige said in a stern tone. "I don't know what happened, but you've got to pull yourself together. How much did you drink, exactly? And did you take... anything else? Pills maybe?" (Emily had told Paige a bit about Spencer's addictive patterns).

"No! No pills, no drugs at all, and I'm not drunk," Spencer protested. "I'm perr.. perfectly clear... clear-headed."

At the other end of the line, Paige rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Sure. Where are you? And are you alone?"

"Yeah, of course I'm alone, because nobody loves me," Spencer whined. "Don't you get it?"

Paige sighed deeply. "I... Spencer, do you want me to call someone? Maybe Aria, or... or Toby?"

"Aria is in Europe with Ezra, and Toby..." Spencer's voice broke at the name.

"Yes?" Paige pressed.

"Toby is out of the picture for good," Spencer sniffled. "He's moving to New Zealand, and he wants to start fresh. On everr... every level, to quote him."

 _Oh_ , Paige thought. _Hence the drunkenness, and the tears._

"Where are you right now?" she repeated in a patient voice.

"Oh, you know that place with all the casinos..." Spencer replied with a shrug.

"What?" Paige said, taken aback. "Las Vegas?"

"No, silly! Closer! Atlantic City!"

"Really? Atlantic City?" Paige asked. _At least it's not Monaco_ , Paige thought. Knowing Spencer's family, that wouldn't have been out of the question. But hearing the name Atlantic City reminded her another emotional conversation - when Emily had tried to dissuade her from leaving for California ( _"I bought a sixty-nine dollar ticket to Atlantic City, to get past airport security...")_

Paige's heart winced a bit at the thought. But she had a more immediate concern to address.

"But... why? What are you doing there?" she asked after a beat.

Spencer let out a wry laugh. "Well, let's say that I've decided to spend all the Hastings money that I can in one night."

"What?! Spencer, are you serious?"

"Oh yeah, dead serious. Want to join me?"

Spencer's voice was a curious mix of defiance and despair, and Paige, despite her initial reservations, knew that there was only one answer to give.

A drunk, lonely and desperate Spencer was a ticking time bomb, especially in a place like Atlantic City.

Paige did the math quickly in her head. It would be a four-hour drive to Atlantic City. She could be there after midnight. Of course, it also meant renting a car, and (more challenging) explaining to the head coach why she had to leave in the middle -or nearly the middle- of a meet.

"...Yes. I'm coming. Spencer, you're in a casino right now, right?"

Spencer laughed. "Of course, McCullers. Where else?"

"Okay, so now I need you to stop gambling, stop drinking, go to your hotel room, and wait for me there," Paige said in a calm but firm voice.

"Ooooh," Spencer giggled. "I love it when you're being bossy, McCullers. Unlike in the bedroom. I was the bossy one, remember?"

Paige closed her eyes and exhaled.

"Spencer... just do what I just said, okay? What hotel are you staying at?"

"Uh, I don't remember?" Spencer said, taken aback.

"Okay, so I assume you have your purse with you, right?... Open it, and check for a hotel room key card," Paige said patiently.

She heard Spencer fumbling in her purse, groaning, and then yelling in triumph.

"You're right! Hotel Caesar Atlantic, room 722!"

"Fine. Now, ask for a taxi, and go to your hotel room. And, Spencer: drink some water, okay? A LOT of water."

* * *

 _Atlantic City, five hours later_

By the time Paige made it to Atlantic City, Spencer had sobered up, for the most part. She welcomed Paige with a sheepish smile and eagerly grabbed the auburn girl's travel bag.

Paige looked around her and noticed that the hotel room was spacious, but decorated with ostentation more than style. _Not really the Hastings touch_ , she thought.

Spencer herself looked worn-out, which wasn't really surprising.

"How do you feel?" Paige asked.

"Stupid," Spencer answered with a big sigh. "And hungover."

Paige smiled. "We've all been there."

"I can't believe you came all the way from Iowa," Spencer said in a apologetic voice.

"I was in Washington DC with the team," Paige corrected. "So, no biggie, Hastings."

Spencer stared at her in disbelief. "You were in the middle of a meet?"

"Kind of," Paige admitted with a small shrug.

"And you... you left your team to rescue me?"

Paige cringed. "Now that you say it, it seems awful. I'm such a bad coach. And a bad teammate."

Spencer shook her head and closed the gap between them. She gently stroked Paige's cheek, in a more reverent than seductive way.

"No. You're a good friend." Exactly the kind of friend she desperately needed that night, Spencer realized.

"You're pure gold, you know," she whispered. Her eyes were a bit glassy, Paige noticed.

Paige took a step back and blinked. "Yeah, well..." she stammered. "I'm don't know about that."

Spencer leaned in to kiss her, but unlike their previous kisses, this one wasn't flirtatious. It conveyed all the admiration, and the gratitude, she felt for Paige at that very moment.

Paige closed her eyes and shivered. "Spencer," she whispered. "I don't think we should..."

"Shhh, McCullers. Just lie down with me, okay? I think we both need the rest," Spencer said after leaning back from the kiss. Paige nodded, and complied.

"...What excuse did you sell to your boss?" a curious Spencer asked, a few minutes later.

"I told him I had a family emergency," Paige admitted with a sheepish grin.

Spencer giggled. "So, we're related now? Creepy much, McCullers? Though that wouldn't be so surprising, I guess, since I'm apparently related to half of Rosewood. Courtesy of Peter Hastings."

"As far as I know, your dad never slept with my mom, but you never know," Paige deadpanned, much to Spencer's stupefaction.

Paige shot the slim brunette a wry smile. "What, Hastings? You thought you were the only one that could use dark humor?"

"Apparently not," Spencer retorted, giggling.

They spent the rest of the night talking, simply lying next to each other on the oversized king bed. Paige told Spencer about her new life in Iowa, and Spencer confided in her about Toby's departure and how it had affected her.

"Maybe I was just holding on to something that doesn't exist anymore," she concluded sadly. "I mean, let's be honest, Toby and I haven't really been a couple lately."

Paige simply nodded. She could relate, again.

"You know, Spence," Paige said after a while, "I guess there's this... thing, about first love. It's so strong, what we feel then, and so new, and we're so... elated when it happens, that... somehow, I think that we persuade ourselves that our first love is automatically our soulmate. And that we will inevitably end up together. But maybe that's not how it works?...Maybe our first love isn't always our soulmate? And even if it is, maybe we're not always supposed to live with our soulmate forever anyway?"

Paige was talking in that soft, low voice that had a soothing effect on Spencer.

"So you don't think that you and Emily are soulmates?" Spencer asked, curious.

"I used to think that we were," Paige answered simply. "I'm not so sure now."

"Does it... does it make you sad?" Spencer whispered.

Paige let out a soft sigh. "Sometimes. But, to be honest, less often, now. Maybe Emily and I weren't meant to be together after all."

"You never know, Paige. You're apart for now, but it doesn't mean that you and Em won't be reunited someday," Spencer pointed out. "Life can be... so surprising sometimes. I mean, look at us," she said with a half-smile.

Paige grinned. "I know, Hastings. Unexpected much, huh?"

"You can say that," Spencer deadpanned.

She snuggled against Paige and kissed her neck softly, earning a soft moan of approbation from the auburn girl. Spencer didn't know what the future had in store for them, but she felt good in the here and now, in Paige McCullers' arms.

* * *

Spencer and Paige shared a big, slightly lavish breakfast at the hotel buffet. Spencer, who was still recovering from her hangover, wasn't really hungry, but she had a blast watching Paige as she ate. The childlike enthusiasm of the auburn girl was infectious.

"This breakfast buffet is dope," Paige exclaimed, her mouth half-full. "Did you know that eggs could be cooked in so many different ways? And did you know that maple syrups had _kinds_?"

"Actually," Spencer smirked, "I knew all about that. But feel free to taste everything you want, McCullers. Though, if I were you, I'd save room for the first-class meal you'll get on your flight back to Iowa."

Paige's eyes widened. "You... you got me a first-class ticket?"

"That's the least I could do," Spencer answered with a small shrug and a wink. "And I told you I wanted to spend this Hastings money anyway."

"Spencer..." Paige protested.

"Trust me Paige, it will take more than a trip to Atlantic City and a first-class plane ticket to ruin my family. So, enjoy your luxury breakfast, while I make sure that we get a limo to take us to the airport!"

* * *

 _Atlantic City airport - two hours later_

"Well, well. Look at that. What a cute couple. Who would have known?" said a familiar voice behind them. Startled, Spencer and Paige turned to face a smiling Mona Vanderwaal.

The shorter girl was dressed in an impeccable white skirt suit, with a gold necklace and some matching earings. She was, as always, flawless. And ready to strike.

Paige and Spencer stayed frozen in place. Mona's dark, piercing eyes were, obviously, focused on their joined hands.

 _Shit, shit,_ _shit_ , Spencer thought, before letting go of Paige's hand as if it were on fire. _What the heck is she doing here?..._

 _ **TBC!...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello guys! Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm really surprised (in a good way!) that so many people seem to enjoy this McHastings story. I'm really having fun writing it!**

 **For the guests who asked me to update my latest Paily fic (How Paige McCullers won me back): I feel flattered, but that fic is complete. I'm not saying there won't be a sequel, though! (And even if I don't write a sequel, I'm not done with writing Paily fics!)**

 **A/N: As always, thank you so much** _ **siophiefandom**_ **for the spot-on betareading!**

* * *

 _ **Atlantic City airport**_

Mona leaned towards the two young women and whispered in a conspiratorial tone: "Don't worry. I won't tell Emily."

Paige stiffened, and Spencer spat out: "Mona, I swear, if you're threatening us..."

"Hastings," Mona said without a blink of emotion, "Relax, for once. As I said, my lips are sealed."

"Sure," Spencer groaned, still in defense mode.

Mona shot her a toothy grin. "... And for the record, I'm really happy to see that you two have found a rebound girl in each other."

Paige took a step forward and glared at Mona. This time, Mona's smile faltered a bit.

"Mona, for your own sake, shut up and go away," Paige said in a calm but firm voice. She felt Spencer reaching for her elbow and squeezing it in support.

Mona pursed her lips and tilted her head. She knew better than to mess with Paige McCullers, especially when Paige was in full protective mode.

"Okay," she granted with a small shrug. "I have a flight to catch anyway. Have fun with each other, girls."

She winked at them, turned on her heels, and vanished into the crowd.

The two girls remained still for a moment, Spencer still clutching Paige's elbow.

Then Paige let out a deep breath. "That sucks," she said.

"...Yeah" Spencer said in a low voice.

"What is she even doing here in the first place?" Paige exclaimed in frustration.

Spencer sighed. "I don't know. But yeah, it sucks. We all know what Mona is capable of."

"Do you think she's gonna spread the news to... you know?" Paige asked in a worried tone.

"Well, she said she won't tell Emily, but... even if she doesn't _tell_ her, she will probably be sure to let her know one way or another," Spencer observed.

"Or, she could tell Hanna, and then..." Paige said.

"Yeah," Spencer acknowledged. She glanced at Paige. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah, I think so, Hastings. We'd better beat Mona to the punch and tell... the others ourselves."

* * *

 _Later - at the airport Café_

Spencer was studying Paige, whose eyes seemed fixed on her glass of ice tea. The auburn girl had barely said ten words since they sat at the counter. Paige's flight was delayed, and Spencer had hoped that they could use the extra time to talk, especially after the 'Mona Incident'.

"Paige?" Spencer asked. "You're okay?"

Paige let out a deep sigh. "...I don't want to be your rebound girl," she eventually said, her voice soft but firm.

"You're not," Spencer protested. "You're not, Paige."

"And I'm tired of being everyone's second choice," Paige affirmed with force.

Spencer frowned in concern and reached for Paige's hand, stroking her palm softly with her thumb. "Is that what you think?" she asked in a lower tone.

Paige shrugged. "Well, yeah."

Spencer shook her head vigorously. "You're wrong about that, Paige. So wrong. Do I have to remind you that Emily wanted you to stay? She only... went with Alison because of the babies. You know that."

"Yeah, maybe," Paige whispered, her voice barely audible.

Spencer squeezed Paige's hand more firmly. "No, not maybe. You're a catch, Paige McCullers. Don't you ever forget that."

Paige shrugged again, but shot Spencer a half-skeptical, half-amused smile.

"So, you think I'm a catch?"

"Yep", Spencer approved. "Definitely."

"Well, you're not too bad yourself," Paige grinned.

"Oh, thanks, McCullers," Spencer said, rolling her eyes in an exaggerated way.

They shared a smile, both relieved to feel the tension fading, and Spencer eventually let go of Paige's hand. Paige missed the contact instantly.

A moment later, Paige asked:"...So, what am I to you?"

Spencer pondered the answer for a bit. "I don't really know yet," she said honestly. "I just know... that I really like having you around. I'm... happier, when you're here. And calmer." _And better._

"Okay," Paige said simply.

"...What about you?"

"Me?"

"What do you feel? About me?"

Paige, too, took her time before answering. "...I like to be with you, too," she eventually admitted. "I really, really like it. And... I think of you, when you're not here. Like, a lot," she said, blushing.

She was expecting Spencer to tease her about her confession, but the other woman just smiled softly at her.

They remained silent for a while, Paige playing absent-mindedly with her straw.

"...I could ask you the same question, you know," Spencer's husky voice eventually said.

"What question?"

"Am I your rebound girl?"

Paige looked at Spencer, and shook her head firmly.

"No. You're not."

"Cause it would be understandable if I were."

"You're not my rebound girl at all," Paige affirmed. "You don't have to worry at all about that."

Spencer smiled, feeling relieved. "Okay. Good. And... what about that girl you were dating? That Iowa T.A.?" she ventured.

"Who?" Paige asked, taken aback. She hadn't thought of Clare in days. "Oh, yeah. It was... it didn't last. Actually, we only had a couple of dates. We didn't... fit, I guess."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Spencer said, though she clearly wasn't, if her relieved smile was any indication.

Paige shrugged. "Yeah, well...don't be sorry. I'm not."

"Okay," Spencer simply said, before snuggling closer to the auburn girl, not bothered that they were in a public place. "That's her loss," she whispered in Paige's ear.

Paige smiled and dropped a quick kiss on Spencer's cheek.

"...You know that we'll have to tell Emily soon? And not only because of Mona. It's the right thing to do, if we... start a relationship, I mean," Paige resumed.

Spencer nodded. "Yes. I know. And we will tell her soon. I don't know how, but we will, Paige."

"It won't be easy," Paige observed.

"Probably not," Spencer said with a small smile. "But it's worth it." _You're worth it._

"...You know," Paige confessed a bit later, as they were waiting for her flight to board, "I still can't help... you know, kinda stalking Emily on her Facebook. That's pathetic, I guess."

"No, Paige," Spencer said softly. "That's just human."

"I just want to be sure that everything is going well for her, you see," Paige explained.

"I know. And I understand," Spencer said. She squeezed Paige's hand again, briefly but firmly, to let her know that yes, she understood.

* * *

 _Philadelphia Greyhound Terminal- two hours later_

Spencer took her cell phone off mute and scrolled through her latest notifications. She had taken a brief, but much-needed nap during the short trip from Atlantic City to Philly. The five-star bus she had chosen was very comfy, with large, reclining seats and even provided courtesy pillows and blankets.

Spencer beamed at the sight of Paige's text: _"Hope the bus ride was uneventful and that you took some short but well-deserved rest ;) Call me when you get home, okay? I probably shouldn't say this, but I miss you already, Hastings."_

But Spencer's smile died on her lips when she realized that she had also received several messages from Emily. It was more than intriguing, considering that she hadn't called or even texted her childhood friend in weeks.

Spencer scrolled feverishly through the texts Emily had sent her, all of them during the preceding few hours:

 **1.08 PM Emily:** _ **No problem Spence, I will be there at the bus station to pick you up.**_

 **2.20 PM Emily:** _ **I might be a little late, traffic is heavy.**_

 **3.03 PM Emily:** _ **I made it! :) I'm trying to park, wait for me please if you're already out there!**_

 **3.15 PM Emily:** _ **I'm here! Waiting for you! :)**_

 **3.31 PM Emily :** _ **No Spencer in sight... Where are you? :(**_

Spencer felt her heart rate speed up instantly, and her mind went straight into panic mode. _What the heck? Did Paige... did Paige ask her to pick me up? But when? And why? No, she wouldn't..._

She sped up her pace, tightening her hands around her travel bag, and passed through the main doors. She looked anxiously around her. It didn't take her long to spot a grinning Emily Fields among the waiting crowd. _Well, at least, she doesn't seem mad_ , Spencer thought. She made her way to her friend, an uneasy smile on her lips.

Emily hugged her, apparently genuinely happy to see her, and oblivious to Spencer's discomfort.

"Spence," she said warmly. "I was beginning to get a little worried, you know. Did your phone die?"

"Hey Em," Spencer squeaked. "How... how come you're here?"

Emily shot her friend a confused look. "Um, because you asked me to be here? I was a little surprised when I got your text, since we haven't... well, talked for a while, but I was so glad that you finally..."

"Emily," Spencer interrupted her, "when did you get my text?"

"Um, around lunchtime? A little bit after one?"

"And what did it say, specifically?"

"That... you needed me to pick you up at the bus station in Philly, that you were counting on me, and that you had something important to tell me?" Emily replied, looking more and more perplexed.

Spencer's face hardened as realization dawned on her.

 _At one o'clock, Paige had already boarded her flight back to Iowa. So she couldn't have been the one who sent the text to Em. The only person who could have done it, and probably hacked my phone to do so, the only person who knew where and with whom I spent the past few hours is... Mona._

"Spence? Are you okay?" Emily asked in a worried tone.

Spencer took a deep breath and did her best to shoot a small smile at her longtime friend.

"Em," she said, her voice slightly trembling, "Can we talk?..."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So guys, this chapter was really difficult to write, and I couldn't have made it without the help of the amazing** _ **siophiefandom**_ **. Thank you so much for all the insightful advice and great edits! ;)**

* * *

 _Philadelphia_

"Emily," Spencer pleaded, "Please say something?"

Emily had been sitting in stunned silence for a minute or so, staring blankly out of the window of the coffee shop where she and Spencer had settled after their encounter at the bus station in Philadelphia. She was trying hard to wrap her mind around Spencer's news.

Several thoughts had crossed her mind when she got Spencer's text (which turned out not to have been from Spencer at all), saying that they needed to talk. But never in her wildest dreams would she have expected to hear what Spencer had just confessed.

"...So," she eventually said in a low voice, "Basically, you're telling me that you and Paige spent the weekend in Atlantic City." Emily paused to take a breath before she was able to choke out the rest of the story. "And that you two are _involved_?"

"I was in AC; Paige just came to my rescue," Spencer corrected. "After I asked her to." _Because that's what she does. Because that's who she is. And I guess you, Emily, of all people, know that,_ she added internally _._

"...And yes, there is... something between us," Spencer concluded, cursing herself for not being able to come up with a better word.

"Something?... you mean, like a fling or... or something serious?" Emily asked, her voice unusually high-pitched. A wrinkle had appeared on her forehead, as always happened when she was upset or worried - a fact that wasn't lost on Spencer.

"...We don't know yet," the slim brunette admitted sheepishly.

"But you're not even gay!"

"That's not the point, Emily," Spencer countered. "God," she sputtered in frustration, "this isn't me coming out to you, telling you I'm into girls.."

"No," Emily cut her off, the anger clear in her tone, "it's you telling me you're into _Paige_!"

"Something like that," Spencer conceded, with an impatient sigh. _Damn, it is even more difficult than I thought it would be._

Emily shook her head in disbelief. "But why? Why _Paige,_ Spencer? Were you two trying to hurt me, or what?"

Spencer felt her temper flaring. "Not everything is about you, Emily," she snapped. "I'm sorry to break it to you, but It's not always all Em, all the time!"

Emily could feel her blood starting to boil. "No," she spat, her voice full of venom. "Because before it was about me, it was about Hanna."

Spencer's jaw dropped in disbelief that Emily was throwing her relationship with Caleb in her face.

"And I suppose Aria's next!" Emily clenched her jaw and quickly got up from her chair.

Spencer inhaled, as if to say something, but she was too stunned to come up with any words.

"You know what, Spencer," Emily blurted out, "I don't think that I want to talk to you right now. Believe me, it's better for both of us if I leave. And, by the way, you'll have to find another ride back to your place." She grabbed her leather jacket and stormed out of the Coffee shop.

Spencer reached out for the nearest defenseless object - a little vase with dried flowers in it- and slammed it on the table out of frustration, earning some disapproving looks from the other patrons. "Sorry," she uttered, before sighing and lowering her head in defeat. _So, that went well._

She had, of course, expected Emily to be surprised -and probably a bit upset- but she also had hoped that they could talk it through and figure things out together.

Clearly, it was too soon for that.

* * *

 _Iowa international airport_

Paige stared in disbelief at Spencer's text message: _"Mona tricked us. Emily was at the bus station in Philly, waiting for me. Sorry, but I had to tell her. She didn't take it well."_

Paige and Spencer had originally decided to talk to Emily together. But, as always, Mona Vanderwaal was already one step ahead.

 _Shit_ , Paige muttered, before stuffing her cell phone in her jacket pocket and making her way quickly to the baggage claim area. _Why is everything always so damned complicated?..._

Fifteen minutes later, Paige was waiting for her Uber when her phone beeped again. Paige unlocked the screen and read the new message. This time, the text wasn't from Spencer. This one was from Emily, and Paige's heart sank as she read it:

'" _Is that how you're moving on? By banging Spencer? That's really pathetic."_

* * *

 _Rosewood_

"Hanna," Emily pressed, "Is Caleb with you?"

"Um, yes, why?" Hanna asked, surprised. From the sound of her voice at the other end of the line, Emily seemed clearly distressed.

"I need to know how to delete a text message I've sent," Emily said in a strained voice. "Please, it's urgent."

"You mean... before the other person gets it?" Hanna asked, puzzled.

"Hanna, of course that's what I mean!" Emily exclaimed urgently. "Can you ask Caleb?"

"Okay Em, I'll ask him. Wait a second."

A minute later, Hanna said: "...Em? Caleb says it's possible, but only if you have this special app on your phone that you have to use right after you hit send," the blonde girl explained. "And of course, if the... recipient read your message before you do that, it's too late."

"Oh no," Emily said in a defeated voice. "She's really gonna hate me now."

Her voice was shaking, as if she were on the verge of tears.

"Em,what's wrong?" Hanna asked, worried. "Who is gonna hate you?"

"I... I sent a very mean text to Paige," Emily stammered. "Oh Hanna, I wish I could take it back!" she sobbed.

"To Paige? But why would you... what happened? Emily, talk to me!" Hanna begged her friend. "What did you text her exactly?"

"I can't... Hanna, I can't tell you. I'm feeling so bad right now..." Emily sobbed.

"Listen Emily, maybe you can't un-send this text, but... did you try to call Paige instead?" Hanna asked.

"I tried!" Emily barked in frustration. Realizing Hanna wasn't at fault, she started over, in a calmer tone." I tried, Hanna, but she won't answer," Emily sniffled. "She is probably very mad at me, and I can't blame her for that."

Hanna's mind was racing. _What the heck happened?_

"...Okay Em," she said after a beat. "Listen to me. It's gonna be all right. Are you... alone right now? Or is Alison around?"

"No, I mean... Ali's not here, I think she's spending her Sunday with Jason," Emily explained.

 _Uh oh_ , Hanna thought. _She '_ thinks' _?... Is there trouble in paradise?_

" _..._ Okay Em," she said again in a forced chirpy voice, "now listen to me. I don't want you to be alone when you're... feeling like this. I'm coming over. Hey Caleb," she yelled, "Sorry, but we need to take a rain check on our, um, you know, 'board game'. I have an _Em_ -ergency!"

* * *

 _Later that day_

Emily was cuddled on the couch, her head on Hanna's shoulder. The blonde girl was unusually quiet. She had listened to Emily, who, between sobs and sniffles, had eventually explained the situation to her. Hanna was bewildered. She had managed to remain rather stoic, though (something that was really challenging for Hanna Marin).

She knew better than to bombard Emily with questions, when the raven-haired girl was in such an emotional state. Hanna had managed, though, to sneak a peek at Emily's phone. She had read the text, but, more important, she had also memorized Paige's cell phone number.

Paige dealt with her anger and her sadness the way that always worked the best for her: strenuous physical activity. She ran a few miles, hit the gym, then the pool, and only stopped when her body begged for mercy.

After a much-needed and soothing shower, Paige stretched her sore muscles, and reluctantly turned her cell phone back on.

As much as she wanted to remain cut off from the rest of the world (especially from the _Rosewood_ part of the world), she couldn't afford to. She had work responsibilities, after all, and she felt bad enough for having abandoned her team the day before.

Unsurprisingly, the head coach had left her a voice message, telling her that he hoped that she had taken good care of her 'family problem', and that he intended her to be in charge of the early practice first thing on Monday morning. It was only fair, Paige thought with a twinge of guilt.

There were also a bunch of text messages from an unknown number, all in Hanna Marin's inimitable style. The blonde girl had alternated between threats and pleas, eventually urging Paige to "answer her damned phone, for her sake and everyone else's".

Paige sighed deeply and reluctantly dialed Hanna's number. She was definitely upset, but she couldn't help being worried about Emily - and about Spencer, too. And she knew Hanna well enough to know that she wasn't going to let it go, anyway.

Hanna picked up on the first ring.

"Paige," she said, the relief obvious in her voice. "Thanks for calling me back."

"Hanna," Paige said curtly. "What do you want?"

She had no intention of talking to Hanna about what had happened.

"...Paige," Hanna answered after a brief silence, "I understand that you don't want to talk about your, uh, complicated love life with me, but..."

Paige snorted. "No kidding. It's none of your business, Hanna."

"I know that," Hanna acknowledged. "And I'm only calling you because of Emily."

"Okay... so I guess she told you, Marin. Is Emily with you right now? And is she... okay?" Paige asked, concerned despite herself.

"She's a sobbing mess," Hanna said bluntly. "And she really needs to talk to you. She wants to apologize, Paige. About that text."

Paige shook her head, even though Hanna couldn't see her. "...No, Hanna," she said after a while. "I don't think that..."

"Listen Paige," Hanna cut her off, "I know that you have every right to be angry. And... hurt. But please, can you just listen to what Em has to say to you?"

"You mean, other than that spiteful text message?" Paige asked, her voice a bit louder. Emily's angry and painful words were still very present in her mind.

"I know, Paige. Just... please?" Hanna begged again.

"...Okay," Paige groaned, closing her eyes briefly.

She heart a loud sniffle at the other end of the line, and then Emily's sobbing voice stammered: "Paige, I'm sorry. Please forgive me? What I texted you was so awful. I'm so, so sorry... I just... I guess I just lost it, you know?"

"Emily," Paige said in a calmer voice than she thought she could muster at the moment, "just listen to me."

"Okay," Emily said in a choked voice.

"I won't lie to you, Em. I'm... sad, and I'm worried, too," Paige explained in her low, husky voice. "And what saddens and worries me right now, Emily, is not your text, as much as it hurt me, because it did," she explained. "What concerns me the most is that it showed that... you're probably not happy at all. And I don't like that, Em; I don't like it when you're unhappy. And I don't want you to be bitter, or sad."

"Paige..." Emily whispered. She couldn't believe that Paige was worried about her - that, as upset as she was, Paige still cared about her. "I'm so sorry..." _And not only because of the text,_ she thought.

"I know, Em. Listen, you have to understand something. Spencer and I didn't plan... this. It... it took us by surprise, you know? Both of us," Paige said.

Against all odds, Emily let out a strangled laugh.

"Well, it took me by surprise, too, believe me," she said.

"I know. We... Spencer and I were going to talk to you about this, together," Paige said in a cautious voice. "We just didn't know when, and... and how. And then Mona showed up at the airport, she saw us, and we knew we had to talk to you soon, but before we even could..."

"Paige," Emily interrupted her, "You don't have to explain, or... to apologize. My reaction was just inappropriate."

"Okay," Paige said simply.

"I guess I just... needed some time to process all this," Emily said softly.

 _You're not the only one,_ Paige thought.

"...I talked about all of it with Hanna today, and she helped me understand that it's _your_ life -yours, and Spencer's. I realize that now. But I guess I wasn't... prepared, you know?" Emily said, her voice still quavering a bit.

"I understand, Em. Don't worry about it too much, okay? And consider the text forgotten."

Emily let out a deep, relieved sigh.

"Thank you, Paige. I'm so glad you agreed to hear me out. And again, I'm so sorry." She sounded sincere, and calmed down, much to Paige's relief.

"Okay, Em. Now, can you put Hanna on, please?"

Paige had one more thing to be sure of before hanging up. She needed Hanna to promise to take good care of Emily.

* * *

 _Later that evening - Iowa (Paige) / Pennsylvania (Spencer)_

"Listen Spencer, I've been thinking, and I think that we should slow down," Paige started, her voice a little hesitant.

"Slow down? Slow down what? You mean 'us'?" Spencer asked in a wary voice.

"Well, yes. Don't get me wrong, Spencer, I really like what... what we have, but maybe we rushed into it a bit, you know?" Paige ventured.

"Oh really," Spencer huffed. "Because I was under the impression that we were in sync. I guess I was wrong."

Paige sighed. _Maybe it wasn't the best idea to discuss this over the phone_.

"Spencer, we have to be realistic. You live in Pennsylvania, I live in Iowa..."

"Oh yeah, sure, because that's the only reason," Spencer snapped. "And of course, it has nothing to do with Mona's shenanigans, and with Emily. Oh, by the way, wait- now I recall: you don't believe in long-distance relationships anyway..."

That was kind of a low blow, considering Paige and Emily's history, and Spencer knew, deep down, that she was going to regret her words later. But for now, she was way too angry -and hurt- to back down.

"When you put it like that, Hastings, I guess we should probably stop - rather than just slow down," Paige couldn't help but snap back.

"...You know what, McCullers? You're probably right. This wouldn't have worked anyway. I'm just surprised that you gave up at the first bump on the road. I thought you were braver, and bolder, than that," Spencer concluded.

There was silence on the other end of the line, and then Paige said in a sad, low voice: "...Goodbye, Spencer. Take care of yourself, okay?"

The phone call ended, leaving the two young women equally upset and with frustrated, guilty feelings.

They had no way to know, of course, but both were thinking the exact same thing: " _I screwed it up_."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, this is the final chapter of this fic... If some of you are still reading, I hope that it won't disappoint you. This story was supposed to be a one-shot at first, but writing a McHastings fic was an interesting experience, to say the least. But, it wasn't always easy! By the way, thank you so much to my betareader** _ **siophiefandom**_ **for the awesome work, as usual.**

* * *

 **One week later - Philadelphia**

That Tuesday, a little bit after noon, Emily surprised Spencer by showing up unannounced. Emily was standing in the doorway, an uneasy smile on her face, when a startled Spencer spotted her.

"Hi, Emily," Spencer said, her voice a bit wary. They hadn't talked since their tense encounter in Philly a few days earlier.

"Hey Spence," Emily said, dipping her head shyly. "May I enter?"

Spencer nodded. Emily took a step forward tentatively. She was carrying a brown paper bag and a small tray. The raven-haired girl had decided to bring Spencer lunch, including some coffee and dark chocolate brownies from her friend's favorite deli. It was obviously a peace offering, and that wasn't lost on Spencer, who had been feeling miserable since the fight with her longtime friend.

"Come on in, Em," she said softly.

Spencer closed her laptop and quickly cleared her desk of papers and folders. Emily put the lunch bag she had brought on the table and handed Spencer a cup of coffee. "It's from Alfredo's, just around the corner. I remembered that you love their Americanos?"

"Absolutely. Thanks, Em," Spencer said with a thankful smile.

"Nice room you've got here," Emily said, though Spencer's office was barely bigger than a broom closet (Veronica Hastings, who had gotten her the job, had insisted that it was important for her daughter to start at the bottom rung of the ladder -and in a thriving law firm like that one, that basically meant that even though you got the smallest, most boring cases, you still had your own space).

"Well," Spencer smiled, "it could be worse, I guess." She took a sip of her drink.

"Yum," she said, her eyes half-closed. "Thank God for coffee. And... for friendship," she added tentatively, glancing at Emily.

The raven-haired girl let out a deep sigh. "Yeah, about that... I'm sorry, Spence," she said sheepishly.

"It's okay, Em. I'm sorry too."

"No, Spencer. What I said was... really out of line. And I shouldn't have left like that."

"Well, I shouldn't have snapped at you," Spencer echoed.

The two friends smiled at each other, both feeling relieved. The situation between them -the _Paige_ situation- was still rather awkward, but they had gone through so much, during their Rosewood years that they knew they could overcome just about anything.

They shared the sandwiches and the brownies, and some small talk as well, until, eventually, Spencer asked: "So, do you want to... talk about it?"

Emily dipped her head again, in a way that reminded Spencer a certain auburn girl.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Emily admitted. "I've... thought about it. Like a lot."

"And?" Spencer asked, unsure of what Emily was going to say.

"And, I was being very selfish. As usual."

"Em," Spencer objected, "Don't be too hard on yourself. I can totally understand why you felt... hurt, and even betrayed."

Emily nodded, her throat a bit tight. "It was quite a shock," she admitted.

"...And you know," Spencer resumed, "I would probably have reacted the same way, if you..."

"...Had had an affair with one of your exes?" Emily asked, letting out a brief laugh. "Very unlikely, Spence. All your love interests were... guys, as far as I can recall."

Spencer scoffed. "Yeah, until very recently."

"Um, yeah," Emily said, fidgeting a bit in her seat. "About that, Spence... I'm also sorry for what I said about... well, for questioning your sexual orientation. I totally understand if you don't want to label yourself."

"Well," Spencer deadpanned, "you know what they say. Labels are for soup cans, not for people." She winked at Emily, happy and relieved to see a small smile on her friend's face.

"...And I'm sorry for bringing up Caleb, too," Emily added. "That was a low blow."

"You were upset, Em. And besides, you were only telling the truth," Spencer said, her tone a bit sad.

"Still, it was harsh."

"It's okay. I understand," Spencer assured her.

Emily nodded, and said, her voice still a bit unsure: "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Em. Anything."

"Okay, so don't take this the wrong way, but Spencer... I need to know what your intentions towards Paige are."

Spencer raised a brow. "My... intentions?"

"Yes," Emily confirmed. "I mean, Paige... you know that I still care about her, very, very much. I always will. And, well, she's been really hurt in the past... And , let's be honest, mostly by me," she said sadly.

"Emily," Spencer objected, "You can't say that."

"Oh yes, believe me, I can," Emily said. "I know I've been selfish, and insensitive, Spencer. And I took Paige for granted, more than once." _And eventually I lost her, for good this time._

Emily seemed to be on the verge of tears, and Spencer, seeing that, quickly got up and went to hug her friend.

"I'm sorry, Em," she said sincerely. Emily just nodded, her head buried in Spencer's shoulder.

"I know all this is very difficult for you," Spencer whispered. "Believe me, it's not easy for me, either."

Emily sniffled. "Yeah," she said in a hoarse voice. "I guess we Rosewood girls don't do easy."

"I'm afraid you're right, Em," Spencer said with a small smile. "Can you even remember a time when things weren't complicated?"

"Not really," Emily croaked.

"But we'll be fine eventually, you know that, right?" Spencer asked. "We're stronger than we think. We're fighters."

She let go of her friend and stared intently at her. Emily's eyes were still watery, but she seemed more collected.

"I hope you're right, Spence," the raven-haired girl said. "Can... can I ask you something else? Something important?"

"Of course you can."

"...Will you take care of Paige?" Emily asked in a small voice.

Spencer bit her bottom lip and sighed. "I swear I will, Em. If she lets me, that is."

Emily took a step back and stared at Spencer, frowning.

"What do you mean?"

The slim brunette let out a deeper sigh. "Well, last time we talked, Paige told me that... that she thought it would be better for us to slow things down a bit."

"Oh," Emily said, taken aback. "Really?"

"Yeah," Spencer confirmed.

"And what did you say?"

"I, um, I was surprised, and upset too, so... I told her that in that case, we should end... whatever was going between us, period," Spencer confessed.

"Oh, Spencer..." Emily whispered. She couldn't help feeling responsible.

"I know," Spencer said sheepishly.

"It's not what you really want, is it?"

"No," Spencer confirmed in a soft but firm voice. "No, it's not. Em, I... I really like her, you know? Like, really."

It felt a bit odd, to admit her feelings for Paige to _Emily_ \- of all people. But it felt like the right thing to do. She owed that to her friend - and to herself, too, Spencer realized.

* * *

 _ **University of Iowa**_

In the days after her tense phone call with Spencer, Paige had chosen to immerse herself in her work and shut down from everything Rosewood-related.

It was easy for Paige to keep busy during the day, with swim practices to coach, staff meetings to attend, and all the paperwork to plod through.

But at night, it was a different story.

Alone in her tiny apartment, Paige had a lot of time to think, especially in the late hours of night, when sleep eluded her. And all that thinking made her realize that she was, in fact, very lonely.

Her colleagues were friendly, but they all had families, or at least a significant other. And hanging out with her students wasn't an option that Paige wanted to consider - even though she was close in age to them, she wasn't a student anymore.

During those long, lonely Iowa nights, Paige also realized that she didn't have many people to confide in. She had made some good friends, of course, during her Stanford years, but with college over, and everyone scattered all over the country and busy with career, it was difficult to keep in touch. And with whom could she talk about what Hanna had so bluntly but accurately called, ' _her_ _complicated love life_ ' anyway?...

What Spencer had told her just after the (last) breakup with Emily was also going round and round in Paige's head: _"I don't want you to live your life in a brilliant disguise, Paige. Pretending you're fine, sacrificing yourself."_

But maybe, Paige thought, having a relationship with Spencer Hastings was some kind of disguise, too. A way to get keep one foot in the past - and to keep in touch with Rosewood. And Emily.

But as always, things weren't that simple - and deep down, Paige knew that. She couldn't deny she had feelings for Spencer -and _real_ feelings, not only the physical attraction. What if denying those feelings was the real brilliant disguise after all?...

* * *

Spencer paused from her restless pacing and sat down on a bench outside the Athletic Center. She closed her eyes and took a long, deep breath, in an attempt to calm herself down.

She tried to focus on the words of encouragement that she had heard from Aria, the day before, on the phone. As usual, the petite brunette had been nothing but supportive, telling Spencer to listen to her heart and follow her intuition. _"It's not being selfish, Spence. It's the opposite. You have to trust yourself, and to trust Paige too. From the way you talk about her, it's obvious that you have genuine feelings for her. So, go and tell her!"_

It had felt exciting, and romantic, for Spencer to buy a last minute plane ticket to Iowa, and to notify her boss that she was taking a few days off - for "family matters", the same excuse Paige had used with her coach, when she had flown to Atlantic City to rescue Spencer, a few weeks earlier.

But now, as she was waiting for a certain auburn girl to appear, Spencer felt increasingly nervous. _Maybe it was a stupid, bad idea. Maybe Paige will be tired of me showing up like this._

Spencer was so lost in her thoughts and inner doubts that she didn't hear someone approaching the bench. She only realized that she wasn't alone anymore when she felt a warm hand squeezing her shoulder, briefly but firmly.

Startled, she opened her eyes to find the object of her affection right before her eyes. Spencer's heart skipped a beat. _Okay, now: be brave, and honest._

"Hastings," Paige said in a slow, neutral voice. "Don't tell me your firm has sent you on a case in Iowa City?"

"Nope," Spencer said. "You're the only reason I'm here, McCullers."

Paige frowned at Spencer, dumbfounded. The slim brunette was wearing a tentative but sincere smile. Her deep, dark eyes were staring intensely at Paige, and the auburn girl felt a shiver running down her spine. _Damn you, Hastings, for having that effect on me. And for being so disarmingly honest._

"Last time we talked..." Paige started, her voice a bit tense.

"I know," Spencer cut her off. "It left me unsatisfied, too."

Paige huffed. "Unsatisfied?"

"And upset. And sad, too," Spencer said.

"That's a lot of negative emotions," Paige observed.

Spencer sighed deeply. "Right. And... you know me. As much as I love my drama, I also love to... solve things."

"...Solve things?" the auburn girl asked. A small smile was beginning to form on her lips, Spencer noted with relief.

"Complicated situations," she specified. "Like... ours, mainly."

"Ours?" Paige said. It was probably stupid, she thought, but she couldn't help but feel happy -and a bit hopeful- at the use of the possessive pronoun by Spencer.

"Are you going to repeat everything I say, McCullers?" Spencer asked with a wry smile.

Paige groaned comically, and motioned for Spencer to stand up and follow her. "I don't have much time, you know. I have a swim practice to coach this evening," she said in her husky voice. "And we have a meet tomorrow."

"Perfect. That works for me," Spencer retorted. "I'd love to see you coach."

Paige frowned, surprised. "Really?"

"Really," Spencer confirmed. "Will you give me the grand tour of the campus later on?" she said in a cheerful voice.

"Why, do you plan on enrolling in here?" Paige scoffed.

"Probably not, since I've already earned a college degree," Spencer deadpanned. "And a law degree. But seriously, I'd really like to see where you live, McCullers. How's the Midwest treating you, by the way?"

"It's okay, I guess," Paige said with a small shrug.

"Just... okay?"

Paige stopped her pace abruptly and turned to face the slim brunette.

"Spencer, why are you here?" she asked, her tone harsher than she'd intended.

Spencer's smile faltered a bit, but she kept her eyes on Paige.

"Because I miss you, Paige," she said softly but firmly, reaching out to straighten the collar on Paige's polo shirt as she said it.

"You... miss me?"

"Well, yeah. Is that so difficult to believe?" Spencer asked.

Paige shook her head. "No, I mean, yes... I mean... I don't know, Spencer. You and I, we... I don't really know what to think anymore. And where do we go from here, exactly?"

Spencer sighed, and ran a hand through her hair. _The ten thousand dollar question._

"...I don't know yet, Paige," she said. "But I know what I feel. And I didn't come here to upset you. So, I'll leave, if that's what you want?"

Spencer's heart was pounding in her chest. She knew that she had taken a risk in showing up unexpectedly. It wasn't like the first time, that night in Chicago. Then, they had acted on impulse, not knowing what the other was thinking, or feeling.

But, this time, they had history. A short history, but a history nonetheless. And Spencer wasn't lying: she really did miss Paige. The auburn girl had invited herself into Spencer's thoughts, and, recently, her dreams. And she had even replaced Toby as the object of Spencer's fantasies - something that Spencer wasn't ready to confess to Paige yet, though.

"...Spencer?" Paige's husky voice interrupted Spencer's train of thoughts.

"Yeah?" Spencer said, startled. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said, it's not what I want. You leaving, I mean," Paige clarified.

Spencer's face lit up instantly.

"And anyway, you came a long way, Hastings. You may as well take full advantage of Iowa's famous crazy nights," Paige concluded with a small wink.

Spencer let out a relieved, happy laugh. "Crazy nights, really? Here?"

"Hey, don't mess with the Midwest, Yankee!" Paige teased, earning an eye roll from Spencer. "Iowa City may not be as wild and crazy as Rosewood..."

Spencer finished Paige's thought. "And that's a good thing!"

"I suppose so," Paige mumbled. "Seriously though, it's a school night, so to speak, and I wasn't kidding about my busy schedule. Do you think you can handle sitting through a rather boring, tedious swim practice?..."

* * *

Spencer actually found the practice rather entertaining. To be honest, she mainly enjoyed watching Paige. It was obvious that the auburn girl was in her element. Her guidance was clear, calm and effective. She knew when to push, when to temper, when to encourage.

She was the newest (and the youngest) member of the coaching team, but Spencer noticed that most of the swimmers turned readily to Paige, seeking approval, after their training laps.

There was definitely something appealing, Spencer thought, in watching a driven, committed woman taking charge of a training session. And, of course, Paige was very sexy - even dressed in a plain, everyday tracksuit. You couldn't help noticing her long legs, her slender but toned body. And the way her auburn hair swayed each time she bent over the pool to talk to her swimmers definitely had an effect on Spencer.

As much as Paige was focused on the task at hand, she had noticed Spencer's stargazing at her, and that realization had made her grin inwardly. Spencer was wearing a goofy, dreamy smile, a look that Paige hadn't seen on her before. Paige was more used to determined, in-charge, wry Spencer. And she had never seen the usually nervou, fidgety girl sitting so still for such a long time.

After the practice ended, the two young women headed to Paige's place. Paige had suggested having diner at a small coffee shop nearby, but Spencer, who had noticed that Paige seemed rather exhausted, proposed a quiet evening in front of the TV instead, with some take-out for dinner. "I know that you have to get up early tomorrow, McCullers," she explained, "so I won't stay too late anyway."

"Oh yeah?" Paige retorted, biting a smile. "Where were you planning to spend the night, Hastings?"

Spencer shrugged. "I'll find a hotel room in no time with this app I have on my phone. No biggie."

"Oh, okay," Paige said, biting her bottom lip. "I was thinking, since you're here anyway..."

"What?" Spencer asked, though she had a clear idea of what Paige was going to say.

"Well, it's stupid to spend money on a hotel room, considering I have a spare bed at my place," Paige uttered.

Spencer glanced at Paige, noticing the faint blush on the auburn girl's cheeks. _So adorable._

Spencer considered teasing Paige about the spare bed, but she eventually decided to let it go for the moment. Her goal wasn't to jump in bed with Paige -though she probably wouldn't say no, should the opportunity present itself (again) . They had been there before; the attraction between them was undeniable, but Spencer now knew for sure that she wanted much more than a few nights, or a simple fling.

She hoped that Paige wanted more than that, too.

* * *

Spencer tossed the last bite of spring roll into her mouth and closed her eyes in delight. "Yum, this is so good!" she exclaimed. "You were right, McCullers."

Paige smiled smugly. "Told you, Hastings. Best Chinese take-out I've ever had. And that's saying a lot, considering I used to live in California."

Spencer eyed the other girl with interest. "...Do you miss it?" she asked in a soft voice. "California, I mean." _And Emily._

Paige seemed to ponder her answer before answering: "I don't know. Sometimes. I mean, Stanford was... incredible. Everything was top-notch. But once college ended... I don't know, it was... different, you know? As if if something was missing."

"Something, or... someone?" Spencer asked, her voice a little hoarse.

Her heart was pounding in her chest. She didn't want to push too far -as Emily herself had pointed out, Paige had been left heartbroken in the past, and more than once. But Spencer needed to know.

Paige let out a deep sigh. "Yes, someone. Of course. Why do you think I came back to Rosewood in the first place?"

"Do you... regret it? Coming back, I mean?"

Paige shook her head. "No. Definitely not. Of course, things didn't turn out the way I'd hoped with Emily. Fate got in the way again, I guess," she said in a forced light tone.

Spencer reached out for Paige's shoulder and squeezed it in understanding.

 _More than Alison DiLaurentis got in the way again, she thought._

The two girls remained silent for a while, until Paige said in a soft voice:

"...But you know, coming back had it perks, too. Like, meeting you, for instance."

"You knew me already," Spencer deadpanned.

"You know what I mean, Spencer," Paige said with a slight roll of her eyes.

Spencer smiled tenderly. "Yes, I know, Paige." _And I agree._

She put an arm around Paige's shoulders, pulling her closer.

Paige sighed again, but this time, it was a content sigh. She buried her face in Spencer's neck, inhaling the sweet scent of the brunette's pale skin.

"Stay," she asked, her voice barely audible.

"I'm not going anywhere," Spencer assured her, before kissing Paige's hair.

Spencer was beginning to wonder whether Paige had fallen asleep when she heard the auburn girl asking, softly: "...You know I will always love her, don't you?"

Spencer leaned forward to look at Paige, who lifted her head to meet Spencer's eyes.

"I know," Spencer said simply.

"Still, you're here."

"I'm here," Spencer confirmed with a small smile.

"And... you think it will work? Between us?"

Spencer studied Paige's face. She saw some hope, but also some anxiety, in Paige's deep brown orbs. It was obvious that she needed reassurance, and Spencer realized that she had to put her own insecurities aside- at least for now.

"Okay, so here is what I think," Spencer began in a calm, low voice. "It will be difficult, because we don't live in the same state, because we're both stubborn..." (Paige bit a smile at that statement) "...And we probably could find many, many more reasons. But still, I want to... give it a try, you know?" Spencer said. "I really want to. Do you, Paige?..."

"Yes. I do. I really want to. I... I have feelings for you, too. They took me by surprise, but they're real. It's just that... well, do you think it's possible to love more than one person?" Paige asked. "Sorry, Spence," she said immediately. "You can't answer that question for me."

"No, but I can answer for me," Spencer pointed out. "And the answer is yes."

"Oh, that's good to know," Paige whispered, before leaning in to capture Spencer's lips in a tender, yet intense kiss. "Because you know, I missed you too."

* * *

Paige, a soft smile on her face, was staring at a sound-asleep Spencer. It was nearly dawn, and though Paige hadn't gotten much sleep, she felt soothed. And fully content. Spencer, of course, hadn't spent the night on the spare bed - nor on the couch. Her clothes - as well as Paige's- were still scattered all over the room.

Their lovemaking had been slow and tender, neither of them trying to prove something to the other anymore. Now that their feelings towards each other were out in the open, it wasn't important who had initiated what, or who was on top, or who was the boldest. It was all about making the other feel loved, and safe, and belonging.

They had talked, too, over the course of the night, each of them discovering with delight a new side of the other.

When her guard was down, Paige had noticed, Spencer could be really funny, in a witty, very Spencer way. She was constantly tossing out silly jokes, even in the middle of 'action'. And Paige, Spencer had remarked, could be simultaneously goofy and charming. Paige's laugh, especially, was really infectious, and Spencer found that very endearing -and sexy.

When Paige's alarm clock went off, the auburn girl stretched out to hit the snooze button, her arm hitting Spencer lightly in the process.

Spencer groaned comically and blinked twice.

"God, McCullers," she whined, "what time is it?"

"Just after six," Paige replied with a smile. She gave the brunette a soft peck on her lips. "Sorry, Spence, but I really have to get up. Swim meet today, remember?"

"Don't tell me it starts this early," Spencer complained. "You swimmers are crazy masochists."

"Probably," Paige grinned. "You can stay in bed if you want, though. The meet actually starts at nine. But I have to make sure everything is ready, you know? And I promised one of my students that I would go over her butterfly technique with her first thing this morning."

Spencer raised a brow, now totally awake. "A private coaching session? Should I be jealous?"

She nudged Paige playfully, earning a squeak and a small giggle from the auburn girl.

"Don't be silly, Spence. It's just... this girl really needs some advice, and besides, she's rather lonely here, you know? She comes from Ethiopia, which is not a country renowned for its swimmers, and yet she earned a scholarship, can you imagine? But it's a bit tough for her here. She has no friends yet," Paige explained.

"So, you kinda took her under your wing," Spencer said with a fond smile.

Paige shrugged. "Yeah, well. It's the least I can do. And she's really talented, you know? I swear, Spencer, with the right coaching, that girl can do wonders. She's Olympic material, I'm sure!"

Spencer grinned at Paige's enthusiasm. "You're one of a kind, McCullers," she said, lovingly stroking Paige's shoulder. "And don't get me wrong, I really, really like that. Now, early bird, before you leave, can I ask for a very tall, strong coffee? And a kiss, of course. Oh wait. First, the kiss. Coffee can wait."

* * *

Countless times that morning, during the swim meet (which Iowa won), Paige turned her eyes to the pretty brunette who was staring at her from the bleachers, in the middle of the crowd, a proud smile on her lips.

"Way to go, coach McCullers!" Spencer yelled at the top of her lungs when the home team won the last race.

Paige blushed, then grinned widely, looking over, her heart swelling at the sight of a beaming Spencer.

Sometimes, especially when you aren't counting on it anymore, Paige realized, life takes an unexpected, yet beautiful turn.

The Rosewood girl in the stands, cheering for her, was none other than Spencer Hastings. And it felt just right.

 **-THE END-**


End file.
